Mr Hummel & Mr Anderson
by DaydreamMason
Summary: When 4 year old Kurt Hummel walks into nursery with bruises all littered up on his arms, Blaine immediately becomes concerned, his suspicions do not calm once his father collects him in a rage, that was the last time Blaine Anderson saw 4 year old Kurt Hummel Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

 _When 4 year old Kurt Hummel walks into nursery with bruises all littered up on his arms, Blaine immediately becomes concerned, his suspicions do not calm once his father collects him in a rage, that was the last time Blaine Anderson saw 4 year old Kurt Hummel_

 _12 years later, Blaine Anderson is now a fully qualified teacher at William McKinley High School, what happens when Blaine recognizes Kurt from that one day in the nursery and sees he hasn't changed, what happens when he sees that the abuse has gotten even worse as he grew older?_

* * *

 _If you don't understand any of this, please leave me a message or review and I will try my hardest to make you understand. I am a childcare student and I had this idea whilst learning about emotional trauma. I've read so many fanfictions about abused!Kurt and decided to make my own but with a somewhat twist and based on my own knowledge and experiences. If anyone would like to talk about anything or needs anyone to talk to, I will always be here. You do not need to fight things alone :)_

 _-Mason_

* * *

Prologue:

 _Blaine smiled to himself as he walked into the nursery, the smell of crayons and paint filling his nostrils. He loved childcare for this very reason, working with smaller children who were so cute and innocent, knowing that the world was practically full of sunshine and rainbows. He walked over to the nursery teacher and introduced himself, I mean he was going to be there for two weeks, might as well make a good first impression._

 _"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm here on work experience." He smiled at the lady as she nodded her head and pointed him in the direction of where he should be sat. He walked over to the table in the corner, it already sat up with paint, paintbrushes and different sponges along with a demonstration on what the children were supposed to make with them. He nodded his head, already knowing that he was supposed to teach the children to make a replica of the example._

 _Blaine's smiled widened even more as the children all filed into the classroom, brought in by their parents or carers. He was a little confused once he saw a little boy, probably the youngest one there considering he was so short, walk in alone without anyone with him. Blaine shook his head, knowing that it was none of his business on who dropped the child off or not, for all he knew, his parents could have been outside and they just didn't want to come into the nursery. He made a promise to just keep an eye on the boy for the remainder of the day to make sure he was okay, just in case._

 _Halfway through the day, Blaine had gotten through the majority of the children with only a few select to go considering he had a list of all the students who needed to participate in the activity. He hadn't yet gotten to the little boy who he had seen walk in on his own yet, he scrolled through the list with his eyes, he saw a few boys' names on there but none of them seemed like they would feet such an adorable boy like him._

 _"Kurt Hummel?" He called once a space was free on the table in front of him. He saw a head peep out of the corner of the room and walk towards him. He smiled widely once he noticed it was the boy from earlier. "Hello." He spoke rather loudly and confidently whilst watching the boy who timidly sat down on the seat. "You must be Kurt, yes?" He watched as the boy in front of him nodded his head slowly._

 _Blaine observed that Kurt would wait for him to say that he could use something before he would which he found rather strange as usually 3-4 year old's would just do it without permission. He furrowed his eyebrows a little before shaking his head for the second time that day. He helped Kurt with the colours he wanted to make and praised him once he had finished which caused him to look at Blaine weirdly. Blaine rose an eyebrow at him before shrugging it off_

 _After the incident on his first day, he hadn't had any other reason to worry about Kurt, he was socializing with his other classmates, interacting with the teachers and putting his hand up to answer questions frequently, he would even come up to Blaine and hug him sometimes which he found very adorable. Due to policies, he unfortunately wasn't allowed to hug back but he gave him a pat on the back when he did to reassure him that it was okay to hug him and that he acknowledged it._

 _Everything was running smoothly for Blaine until he had been assigned another activity on the last day of his time of being in the nursery. He had made sure to make himself look extra presentable that morning, knowing that the day would be very big, if only Blaine knew what was coming. Firstly, Blaine was sat in his little corner again, this time the activity he was due to do with the children was making shakers out of plastic bottles and rice with stickers and paint shapes. He smiled as Kurt came bounding over to him, eager to be the first one to try out the activity first._

 _"Kurt, you may want to roll up your sleeves if you're gonna be painting." Blaine spoke softly with a wide smile. Kurt nodded his cute little head before rolling his sleeves all the way up. Blaine gasped at what he saw, his arms were covered in so many dark blue and purple bruises that stood out severely against his pale complexion. Kurt looked down at his arms whilst looking down at the ground and quickly pulled his sleeves back down again, rushing off into the toilets._

 _"Kurt?" Blaine spoke, walking after him and knocking on the toilet door in which he was in._

 _"Leave me alone." Was all that Blaine heard in reply, it sounded a lot like Kurt was crying inside. Blaine sighed as he walked back out into the main room, he was the only 'staff' member in the room considering the others had gone off to another room with some of the other children in groups to do different activities for the day. Kurt was only one member of the group he had been assigned to look after. Blaine looked down and saw two children near his legs all pulling on his t-shirt to gain his attention, he practically ignored them as he went to go and sit in the corner once more._

 _Things only went downhill from there, since the other staff members were out of the room, he had no help in the classroom and so he couldn't get Kurt out of the toilets. He tried looking after the others but he kept getting distracted, his mind going back to the image of the marks on Kurt's arms. Poor, little, innocent Kurt who wouldn't hurt a fly was being abused..._

 _When the time came around for the children to go home, Blaine still could not coax Kurt out of the toilets and he was getting rather nervous. A large man came storming into the nursery after all the children and parents had left, demanding on where Kurt was. Blaine assumed that this was his father. He stood up abruptly._

 _"Kurt's in the toilets, he's been in there all day." Blaine spoke in a soft voice, trying to calm the obviously angry man down._

 _"And what have you been doing about it, huh, gay Clark Kent?"_

 _Blaine hadn't even had a proper conversation with this man and he already knew he hated him. Who was he to judge Blaine on his sexuality without getting to know him? Was it that obvious that he was gay? He sighed as he tried speaking again,_

 _"If you hadn't realized, I am the only staff member in this room considering everyone else has gone home. I have tried to get Kurt to come out all day but he has been refusing." He tried, keeping a close eye on the man's reactions_

 _Blaine's eyes widened as the man headed towards the toilets, banging on the door to the toilet in which Kurt had made his home for the day. "I'm going to give you by the count of three, if you don't open this door, I'll just have to kick it down. One..." He started, getting angrier by the minute_

 _"Mr. Hummel, if you could please calm down. If you break down the door, you must know that you will be paying for a new one to be fitted."_

 _"Like hell I will." The man spat at him, "Two."_

 _Blaine could hear what sounded like a whimper as Kurt opened the toilet door, it was clear that he had been crying with the tear tracks on his face. The man in front of Kurt grabbed him harshly by the arm and pulled him out of the toilets and into the nursery room, walking quickly over towards the door._

 _Kurt looked back at Blaine with wide eyes that held fear in them, he wished he could do something about it but he knew it wasn't possible. He was only sixteen years old, still technically a kid. Who would believe him that he thought that this man, who he could only assume to be Kurt's father was abusing him?_

 _"I'm sorry." Blaine mouthed to Kurt as he was pulled away from the nursery, out of sight from Blaine._

 _That was the last time that Blaine Anderson ever saw Kurt Hummel, or was it...?_


	2. Chapter One

Blaine Anderson smiled to himself as he walked down the halls of William McKinley High School. It felt like he was sixteen again, only this time he was on the other end of it all. He could actually make a difference in people's lives rather than being  
/told 'no' or being told that he was 'too young to understand'

He was wearing a white polo shirt with bright yellow pants matching with a bright yellow bow tie. He wanted to look stylish of course. As he walked down the hallway and into the classroom that he would be working in he sighed. He had missed this, he had  
/missed the mouthy students, see with three year olds, you didn't have to normally deal with mouthy students, just paint all down youroutfit and in your hair.

Blaine shuddered at the memories of his time in the nursery, trying to think of something more happier than that dreadful day that he just wished he would forget. Twelve years is a long time, who was he to know if Kurt Hummel was even still alive? He  
/felt guilty almost every single day that went by. He knew he should have done something about it and he hated himself for not doing anything.

Blaine sat down at the oversized teacher desk, fishing out his folder from his satchel. He placed the bag on the floor and rummaged through the folder until he had got the piece of paper he was looking for, his lesson plan for the day.

Since he was brand new to the school and they were halfway through the semester, Blaine thought that he would get to know the kids before all the hefty work was brought down on them. He had planned on spending the day doing some 'ice breakers' with the  
/kids to get them motivated and to see that he was indeed a fun teacher.

It was during third period when it happened.

Blaine was just coming back from his break, walking into the classroom and sitting back down at the teacher's desk. He didn't notice the boy in the corner of the room until he turned around and had the fright of his life.

The boy in front of him was wearing a long sleeved shirt and sweat pants. He frowned slightly at the boy's appearance considering it was extremely hot outside. He thought he could even see beads of sweat on his forehead.

"You can take your jumper off, you know. I don't know about other teachers but I won't let you bake in here. My room doesn't have air conditioning." Blaine rambled in front of the boy, hoping he got what he was trying to say.

The boy in the corner looked up at him briefly before shaking his head and resting it back on the table, staring blankly out of the window.

"Suit yourself." Blaine smirked as he wrote down what the class were to do for the lesson on the whiteboard behind him.

Not even a minute after he had finished writing, the bell rang indicating that it was actually time for third period. The students came bustling in in large crowds that Blaine couldn't see what the majority of them were up to considering he wasn't the  
/tallest person on the planet.

"What's the fairy looking at now?" He heard one of the jocks laugh and taunt whilst pointing to the boy in the corner of the room in which Blaine had become quite fond of.

"I don't care as long as it ain't my junk." He heard another one shout before they calmed down and sat in their allocated seats.

"Now if you're all quite finished, I'd like to take the register. David Karofsky."

He saw one of the jocks who was taunting the other male raise his hand in a cocky manner, looking around the classroom rathersmug.

"Noted." Blaine mumbled to himself before continuing with the names. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Here. Although I would love to be over there with you right now, sir." Sebastian winked whilst he got a high five from the girl sitting next to him.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he continued once again. As he got nearer the end, he almost sighed in relief considering the class had been nothing but trouble for him so far. His eyes widened at the next name before him. "Kurt Hummel?" He managed to get out  
/before quickly raising his head to see who the name belonged to.

"The fag in the corner." David snickered, making everyone turn to look at him. It was the boy inthe corner who was in the classroom early.

"Pack it in." Blaine demanded before sitting back down at his desk. "You can all read I presume, get on with the task on the board. Pair up."

He was still in shock that someone would have the same name as the child he grew fond of twelve years ago. Surely it couldn't be the sameperson, right?

Sebastian rose his hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Blaine asked in annoyance, wanting to be left alone with his thoughts for the moment.

"Since I don't have a partner, can I pair up with you? I'd love to get to know more about you. Your age, your name, your sexuality, if you have a husband or a boyfriend at all." He winked once more as Blaine squirmed in his seat, a little uncomfortable.

"Kurt doesn't have a partner, why don't you pair up with him?"

"Gay face? Do you want me to commit suicide, sir?" He asked with disgust evident on his face.

"If you wish." Blaine mumbled underneath his breath before clearing his throat. "Everyone else has a partner except you two, Sebastian. Move. Now."

Sebastian picked himself up and plonked himself down next to Kurt, making sure to keep as far away on the seat as possible. Blaine saw Karofsky turn around and give Sebastian a sympathetic look before returning his gaze back to his partner who appeared  
/to be Latina.

Blaine sighed as he observed Kurt closely, he appeared to be very jittery and flinched whenever a loud noise was heard or someone brought their hand down onto the table. He was worried sick about him, maybe he was just overreacting and Kurt was fine but  
/he really highly doubted it.

* * *

This chapter was dedicated to Eline :p

See, I put Sebastian in, didn't I? ;)


	3. Chapter Two

Blaine kept glancing over to Kurt every few minutes, making sure that he was okay and wasn't being harassed by any of the other students in the classroom. Although he wanted to keep a close eye on him, he didn't want to make it too obvious.

He sighed once the bell rang, indicating that the period was over and that the students should start heading to their next classes.

"Goodbye everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow." Blaine spoke as he stood up and walked over to the door, opening it for them and smiling to the students as they left.

He sighed once again as Sebastian winked at him on his way out. Blaine rolled his eyes and was about to shut the door when he saw Kurt standing beside him.

Blaine placed a hand over his heart and chuckled lightly. "Gosh Kurt, you scared the life out of me."

Kurt had a guilty look on his face before mumbling "I'm sorry." to the older male in front of him.

"Hey, there's no need to apologise. I just didn't realise you were there. You better head on to your next lesson now. Wouldn't want to make you late."

Blaine gave him a small smile as Kurt focused on the floor in front of him. He muttered a quick, "goodbye Mr. Anderson" before walking out into the hall to be greeted by a short male with slightcurly hair, who appeared to be wearing a cheerleader  
uniform.

He shut the door behind Kurt and sat down at his desk. Blaine had a free period fourth so that meant he didn't have any teenagers that he would be teaching. He stood up ubruptly once he remembered what he wanted to ask Mr. Hummel.

Blaine flung open the classroom door, speeding off down the hall in search of the mysterious male. He smiled once he saw him at what appeared to be his locker.

He was still a way away from him so he decided to pick up his pace a little, needing to speak to him before his next class started.

Blaine was soon interrupted by Sebastian Smythe blocking his path.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, and why are you in the halls at this time? Come looking for me for some fun did we?" Sebastian wiggledhis eyebrows suggestively as Blaine just shook his head.

"I suggest you move out of my way unless you want a weeks worth of detention, Mr. Smythe."

"A week after school with you? I'd be honoured." Sebastian almost purred at him. "Also, you can just call me Seb. I mean, you'll be screaming it enough later on tonight anyway." Sebastian winked at him before trailing his hand down Blaine's chest and  
turning away from him with his signature smirk on his face.

When Blaine had properly come to his senses once again, Kurt was no where to be seen.

He frowned as he started heading back towards his classroom.

Blaine was soon interrupted on his journey by a loud scream coming from what seemed to be the bathrooms. He ran in the direction and practically kicked down the door.

His eyes widened as he saw Kurt lying on the floor being comforted by the curly haired male that he saw earlier.

"What's going on here?" Blaine managed to get out as Kurt looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"I-I don't know." The other male spoke, "I came in here and Kurt was in the corner mumbling things like 'get away from me' and 'I didn't mean to' and I was wondering the same thing as you. I don't know what's happening to him but it's like he can't even  
hear me." The boy spoke.

"Sorry, who are you exactly. I don't mean to be rude." Blaine asked, curiousity getting the best of him.

"Oh, I'm Mason McCarthy. I'm kind of Kurt's only friend. I used to be on the Cheerios with him until he quit for some unknown reason." He frowned as he stroked Kurt's knuckles, trying to get him to calm down.

"Okay, Mason. Can you step outside please? Why don't you head to class. Explain to your teacher where you were and tell them if they need proof you were here,to email me. Thank you." Blaine gave the male a small smile before he picked himself up  
and walked outside.

"Kurt? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Blaine spoke in a soothing voice, moving closer towards him.

His breath caught in his throat at the nextthing that Kurt called out.

"Blaine!"


	4. Chapter Three

Blaine inched closer and closer towards the crying boy on the floor. "Kurt, Kurt. It's okay. I'm here"

Kurt's eyes quickly found Blaine's and they widened, letting Blaine stare deeply into his enchanting irises.

"B-Blaine?" He choked out as he brought the older male in for a hug, sobbing loudly into his shoulder, drenching his shirt in tears but at this moment Blaine didn't care. He needed to take care of this boy. He needed to make sure that he was okay. He wasn't okay which was evident and Blaine didn't know what to do.

"It's okay Kurt, I've got you. I'm not letting you go." Blaine tried to reassure him by rubbing small circles on his back, soothing him and sitting down on the bathroom floor with him.

The school bell rung notifying students that they should be in class by now. Blaine still held Kurt close to his chest, having no intention of letting him go anytime soon. After five minutes of spending time curled up with one another, Kurt finally pulled away from him and wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry, Mr Anderson. I really am." He let out in a small whisper. Blaine thought he felt his heart break just a little.

"Kurt, this is no way your fault. You shouldn't apologise to me. I'm glad you let out some of your emotions to me and let me see your vulnerable side." He paused for a moment. "Please don't let that seem creepy."

Kurt chuckled lightly before bringing his hand up to his mouth and stopping abruptly, letting his gaze return to the floor. He sighed as he picked himself up and let out a breath.

"I'm alright." Kurt spoke, Blaine was unsure whether he was trying to convince himself that or convince Blaine but honestly, he wasn't buying it one little bit.

"Kurt, it's obvious you're not okay. You literally just broke down in front of me. Nobody that does that would be o-"

"I said. I'm fine!" Kurt snapped as he turned to face Blaine who was still sitting on the floor. "Mr Anderson, can you please move so I can get out of here? The stench is kind of getting to me and I don't want to be even later to my class than I already am..." He wrapped his arms around himself as if he was trying to keep something in.

Blaine stood up from the dirty floor and brushed himself off, raising his hand to move a piece of hair from Kurt's face. He didn't miss the way that he flinched away from it. "Kurt, I can tell that you're not okay. I'm not letting you out of here until I have an answer from you." He sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Do you remember that day years ago?" He could see Kurt was looking at him strangely and so he continued. "When the man came into the nursery when I was there and took you away..." He inched closer towards him, Kurt moving closer and closer towards the wall, not wanting to be too close to Blaine.

"Why has that got anything to do with now?" Kurt mumbled underneath his breath as he held both arms out in front of him, trying to keep the distance.

"Kurt, I believe you're in danger and I cannot help you if you don't let me in. I cannot help you if you don't talk to me about this. I know I've only been here for a day now but I knew you back then and I haven't stopped thinking about you. It's so obvious that you're not okay so please don't fucking lie to me." Blaine raised his voice slightly, he didn't mean to but he wanted to get to the bottom of what Kurt was feeling.

"It's none of your concern!" Kurt screamed at him, tears falling from his eyes once more. He wrapped his arms around himself once more before officially breaking down. "I need to go." He sobbed as he pushed Blaine out of the way and fled down the corridor towards his next class.

Blaine shook his head and groaned into his hands. Why had he screamed and sworn at the poor boy? Now he was never going to be able to trust him... Blaine kicked the toilet stall door closest to him and screamed again before tugging at his hair slightly and exiting the bathroom, walking himself to his empty classroom. Although his journey was shortly interrupted.

"You made Hummel cry. Good on you, Mr Anderson." Sebastian smirked at him as he blocked the doorway to Blaine's classroom.

"Mr Smythe, shouldn't you be in class? And also I didn't mean to do that. You have no idea what happened in there and you don't know his story. You can't judge someone just because they act a certain way. Isn't it a bit hypocritical to bully someone based on their sexuality when you yourself are gay?" Blaine smirked back at him as Sebastian stood there bewildered. "Just what I thought, now if you'll excuse me." Blaine pushed past Sebastian and unlocked the classroom, stepping inside and locking it back up behind him. He pulled down the blind at the window and collapsed against the door, sobbing quietly into his knees. Blaine knew that he had to help Kurt but he didn't know how or even where to start...


	5. Chapter Four

_**I am so sorry that this took so long to update, I haven't had the motivation or the inspiration to update but here it is. It's not that good because I literally couldn't think of much but at least it's something :)**_

* * *

Kurt practically ran for his life as he got around Blaine, he ran down the school hallways and into the parking lot, he didn't care that he was going to probably get into trouble, he had to get out of that place. He ran from the school, down the street until he came to a nice park where he could rest for a moment and to just think. Kurt often came here to think and to get away from home.

He finally managed to find a bench to sit down on, he panted as he was out of breath slightly from running for about five minutes straight. He tried to gather his thoughts, how is it that Blaine Anderson was now his teacher? Somebody that actually saw what was happening to Kurt from the very beginning. He sighed a little to himself, surely if Blaine cared about him back then he would have done something about his situation, right? Surely Blaine wouldn't have let him go home with his father if he thought that he was in danger...

Kurt leant back on the bench and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Whilst he was running away from the school, he was full of adrenaline and just wanted to get away, now that that had finally gone away, Kurt finally realised that running away was probably the dumbest idea he had ever had. If it wasn't for his muscles aching and telling him, it was his head that was also telling him that his father was bound to find out. He had a war inside of his mind, unsure on what to do. If he were to go back to school, he would be confronted by Blaine which was something he didn't want to happen. He didn't want a man to come back into his life and pretend to care when he knew it wasn't possible. Nobody could care about Kurt Hummel. He was the resident gay kid who couldn't even defend himself. Who would want to protect and care for that? His other option was to go home and face the wrath of his father who was most likely home and drunk out of his mind. He picked himself up and started kicking the stones beneath his feet as he headed back in the direction of the school. He would rather face Blaine than his father early.

As Kurt walked very slowly back to the school building, he thought back to that time when Blaine was looking after him in the nursery. Most children wouldn't remember so far back but for little Kurt, he remembered the first act of kindness towards him. He smiled slightly at the memory that was flooding through his mind of Blaine always asking how he was, always making sure that he was okay and cared for in the nursery correctly. His smile soon fell though as he remembered Blaine's last day and his father storming in, being homophobic towards Blaine and treating him unfairly when all he was trying to do was help. It was his fault that Blaine was called those things, if he had come out when he was asked to, Blaine wouldn't be "worried" about him now. All of this was Kurt's fault. It was his fault that his family hated him, he was gay, how much more of a disappointment could Kurt be, right?

He wasn't aware of the tears that streaked his face as he continued walking and continued picking out memories from his mind;

* * *

 _Kurt stood at the top of the stairs as his father and his mother were arguing with each other, they were talking about him from what he could hear and it didn't sound positive in the slightest._

 _"I cannot be living in a house where I know my only son will not grow up to have a family of his own!" He heard his mother scream, he was confused about what she was saying. All he did was tell them that he made a new best friend at school today with a wide smile on his face. Why were they talking about him not having his own family? He was only eight years old..._

 _"Oh, so you're going to leave him with me are you? I know you don't like him but I hate him more. If you leave him with me, I swear he won't see his next birthday!" Kurt's eyebrows furrowed even more in confusion, he knew his father didn't particularly like him, the hits and the emotional abuse kind of gave that away but did he just say that he wanted to kill him? Kurt was very scared and very confused. He decided that he didn't want to hear any more of their conversation, he didn't want to know what they were going to do to him or anything else they wanted from him so he quietly crept back into his bedroom._

 _Twenty minutes later, Kurt was just falling asleep considering the screaming and shouting had subsided, he heard loud footsteps clamber up the stairs. He knew straight away they were his fathers although he just thought he was going to bed, he wasn't aware that the larger male was going to come into his bedroom and wake him up by pulling him by his hair and throwing him to the floor in the corner._

 _"You did this!" His father screamed, towering above him. Kurt only cowered in the corner, his knees brought up to his chest but his head upright, staring at his father with wide eyes. "You made her leave! This is all your fault!" After those words were uttered, the punches and the kicks started happening and Kurt couldn't help but scream out in pain, unsure what he had actually done wrong. He was so happy that he had actually made a friend who was going to be there for him and what, his parents didn't want him being friends with him? He was confused as to why his father was hitting him so violently. Kurt screamed out as he heard something snap before his world became dark as the pain became too much for him to handle._

 _The next day, Kurt went into school with his arm in a makeshift sling made from a pillowcase in which he had cut out himself and stitched accordingly, his mother still hadn't come home from the night before and he was a little worried as to where she was. When Kurt entered the classroom, he walked over to his new friend and said the words he didn't want to say but he knew it was the right thing to do. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I can't be friends with you anymore..." He spoke quietly and with his head down so that maybe the little boy in front of him couldn't hear him correctly or just shrugged it off as Kurt being silly although that didn't happen._

 _As the bell rang for lunchtime, Kurt traipsed through the playground with his head down and his arm pulled close to him. It had started throbbing and really hurting in his last class and he just wanted to sit down and try and take his mind off of it although people had other plans for him. Sebastian sauntered over to him and slapped him across the face. Kurt, not expecting this to happen fell down and stared at him with wide eyes. "W-Why did you do that?" He asked, very confused._

 _"I tried to be friends with you Kurt because I took pity on you. I now know that you only care about yourself." He spat at him as a few other boys came over and crowded over him. Kurt started breathing heavily, trying to imagine a situation where he wasn't on the floor in the school playground. Although he was good at imagining things, his imagination was not powerful enough to get him away from the situation as the first blow came his way from the side._

* * *

Kurt sighed as he finally got to the school building, he collected himself, taking a tissue out of his pocket and wiping his face before entering the building. It was lunchtime so people were all in the cafeteria eating their lunches meaning that the halls were almost empty. He walked through and walked in the direction of the bathrooms, wanting to splash some water on his face before his next class started, he didn't want people knowing that he had been crying. He didn't want to give them something else to bully him about.

He reached the bathroom and did just as he wanted to do with one thought going through his mind...

He had to find Blaine Anderson.


End file.
